To The World's End
Introduction You are probably asking yourself "What is this?" This page is for a new event. "To The World's End" is a racing league. Below are the rules for each race and the upcoming dates if there are any. How To Play First thing you need to do is contact the host. The host is the person running the race. He will be accepting entrants 30 minutes before the race begins. Tell him you want to enter the race. Give him your name, ship name that you will be using in the race. Also make sure to send him the entrance fee using the /pay command. All entrance fees go directly into the pot. You may have a refund upon request unless there is 5 minutes left until the race begins. When there are about 5 minutes left, all registrations will be closed. All the entrants will be told to board their ships and deport. ONLY DEPORT! DO NOT SET SAIL UNTIL TOLD TO. The starting ship (ran by the host) will deport. The ship will set sail and when it does, that means the race has begun. The starting ship won't always be the same. The type of ship and the name of the ship will be released as part of the game details. If the starting ship turns about, keep going because the host will just be porting and whisking to the finish line. You can have anyone aboard your ship. They can be bots, jobbers, or crew members. The ending ship (ran by the host as well) will be deported at the finish line. The ending ship won't be the same eather. The type of ship and name will be released as part of the game details. When one of the entrants port into the finish line, the ending ship will port as well. The person who entered the race aboard that ship will be asked to job for the host. The host will then give them the whole pot and a black Greeting Card. Thats right. The winner takes all. The person with the pot can then divide it amongst his crew or keep it for himself. Rules Yes, there are rules. If you try and cheat and are seen, you will be immediately disqualified. 1) Do not spam the host with multiple entries. He will get you when he can. 2) Only send in the entrance fee when told to. If you do it before then the host might miss it and you will be asked to send it again. 3) You can set your ship to any mode. Pillaging, attacking a flotilla, swabie ship transport, or anything else. Swabie ship transport is encouraged since you can't be engaged but you don't have to use it. 4) If possible, you can engage someone during the race. 5) Good sportsmanship. Being rude could get you suspended from the next race. It is the hosts decision. 6) The host decides the winner. Bribing him will only get that PoE added to the pot. If he declares a tie then the crews involved in the tie will be asked to redo the course backwards. 7) If it is a tie again then the host will go aboard one ship and the two entrants must engage in a PvP. 8) The host will not help the crew he is with. If he is planked then the crew who planked him will lose the race. 9) In the result of only 1 person entering the race, the entry fee will be givin back he will be declared the winner. 10) Whisking won't help. The actual ship has to get to port. 11) Using two ships with the same name will get you disqualified. 12) Don't give out false information. Doing so will confuse the host and you won't be able to win the race. *We reserve the right to change the rules at any time without notifying the community. Upcoming Races No races are scheduled at this time. Please stick around for the next race times. Black Greeting Cards Every race, the host will give out a Greeting card to the winner. That card grants access to the "Ultimate Race." In this race, it will be the same as the other races. However, only winners of past races can enter it. Greeting cards do not expire. Ultimate Race To enter the Ultimate race you must have a Greeting card. If you want to enter the race send a tell to the host. He will job you to his ship. Trade him both the Greeting card and the entrance fee and you will be accepted into the race. The winner gets the entire pot and a 1st place medal. The medal will not be used to gain entry to any race. ---- *All entrance fees will be part of the pot. The game is Winner takes all. Respect the host's decision because he is the final judge. Category:In-game events